I won't let you go
by Otakkugirl
Summary: AU-Cloud is a new student in the high school where Zack goes to. Zack can't help to be attracted by the young boy and must do everything to get closer to him. It's a clack. (maybe some soriku and akuroku in the back) First fic. I'm not very good at summary. Please reviews !


HI ! This is my very first fan-fiction so it may be not the greatest but i do my best. Also i apologize deeply for the bad grammar/spelling that you may encounter while reading it because I'm actually french and still learning English... So for thoses reasons if you see any fault anywhere do not be scared to tell me in the review and I will fix it right away.

Its Zack/Cloud pairing.

Warning : I rated M for security, may not be needed. It's a Yaoi so that mean a romance Boy/Boy, if you don't like it/scare of it feel free to leave this page at this instant !

Disclaimer : I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters (I wish i did…) Everything's belongs to Square Enix! (except the story of course..)

Thank you for reading that part that nobody ever read ! XD

Enjoy and review please !

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in Midgar,the sky was clear, the birds was singings ...and Zack ..was groaning in his sleep.

''Hey ! Zack wake up !''Axel yeld while he sat on his desk "You shouldn't play video games all night ya know''

Zack woke up and barely lift his head up to look at the redhead '' You do the same thing, i don't know how you can stay awake!'' He put his head back in his arms.

Axel chuckles '' Well anyway, the teacher should be here any minute... Just warning you bro!''

The raven was going to respond something back but it got stopped by an energetic girl yelling and non intentionally letting the whole class hear what she had to say ''HEYYY Axel ! Zack ! Did you heard about the new student ?!'' jumping around.

Zack couldn't help to put his hands on his hears '' AAhh please youfie, You're too loud, you're giving me a headache.''

''Yeah calm down'' Axel agreed.

She scratch the back of a head with a little embarrassed smile.''sorry"

The raven finally tilt at what she had said ''A new student ?''

Youfie nodded happily "Yeah its a boy apparently, that's probably why the teacher s late. I can't wait to see him!''

"Oh ! new student.. that might be interesting'' Axel said with a smile.

Youfie didnt even heard that last part, already running towards another young boy to tell the news "Soraaa did you heard !? theres a new student ! All i know is that is a boy !''

Zack smile "She really need to stop the caffeine…"

After few more minutes the teacher finally came in and every student rapidly went back to their chair. Nobody wanted to be screamed by the very strict Genesis.

The teacher walked to his desk and start " Sorry for taking so long, i had to talk a little with the new student, that you probably all know about already" he made a pause and looked at Youfie, she on the other hand act like like she didn't know what he was assuming and kept smiling 'innocently'.

"Cloud, you can come in now" said Genesis making a sign with his right hand at the open door.

A boy responded just by coming in the room, Zack suddenly open his eyes a little more and couldn't help to stare at the kid as he was walking in.

The new student was gorgeous, his had blond wild hair, a beautiful pale skin like it never seen the sun before which made his lips looked more red than they were, it also show with ease the pinkish blush he had from been stare by everyone in the class. But what you could notice the most the second you put your eyes on him, was his. His magnificent blue eyes, its seems like you could get lost in those slightly deep blue oceans, and all they appeared to reveal was how pure and innocent they make him look like.

The professor took out Zack of his contemplating by talking again "Here's Cloud Strife. Please be nice to him" he turned his face toward the blond and pointed at Zack " You can sit next to Zack in the corner over there" Cloud obey, sat and started to listen quietly at the teacher who was already talking about the last lesson they had.

Zack stayed quiet for a little while hoping the other kid might say something to him. But Cloud hadn't looked at the raven, not even once since he got in the class. _Its always hard to be new_ thought Zack, he waited a few seconds to make sure Genesis won't caught him talking.

" Hey" whispered the raven to Cloud" I'm Zackary Fair, nice to meet you" He said it with the biggest smile you could possibly make.

Cloud surprised a little from the friendly aura that was coming from Zack answered without a smile and avoiding eyes "Cl-Cloud Strife, nice to meet you too".

Even though Cloud didn't look at him when he said that, Zack felt a chill in his body from only his voice. The blond voice was calm and sweet but kind of cold and distant all at the same time.

The bell ring announcing it was lunch time and took Zack out of his thoughts he started to pack his books and ask " Are you eating alone? " Coud nodded while packing his books also but still without looking the raven's face . "Then would you like to eat with us?" The blond lifted an eyebrow "us ?" he said quietly as Axel, Yuffie and a couple of others peoples came closer. Zack grinned and pointed at them '' Yeah with my friends". The other teenager looked at them then quickly look at the ground in front of him. " I don't think its a good idea…"

Zack wished to convince the blond haired boy to stay but he already left the room pretty fast, leaving a Zack disappointed. Youfie who watched the whole scene with the rest of Zack's friends spoke " Oh too bad i wanted to meet him too…"

" He's kinda weird, isn't he ?" continued Axel to his brother. "Is he like an emo type ? like Squall ?"

Squall walked to Axel and slaps him on the back of his head " I am not emo." he state with his cold voice.

As the friends started to argue between each others, Zack begin to wonder about that boy _why did he said no ? He's was not very talkative_…. Zack smile and followed his friend to the cafeteria _He's probably shy…._

* * *

I'm sorry i know its not the greatest but i enjoyed writing don't forget to rate and review, it will help me ! (certainly !)

I will post the second chapter shortly. =)


End file.
